Sonata: Na wyciągnięcie ręki
by dziabara
Summary: Yuuri jeszcze nie do końca odnajduje się w nowej rzeczywistości - choć pojedynek przeciwko Yurio utwierdził go, że chce, aby jego trenerem był Viktor, to jeszcze nie do końca rozumie jak ma postępować. Czas biegnie nieubłaganie, a przecież życie to nie tylko treningi. Jaka więc w tym wszystkim będzie rola... Instagrama? Akcja dzieje się gdzieś między 3 a 4 odcinkiem.


Według teorii Einsteina czas był względny i choć wielkiemu uczonemu chyba nie do końca o to chodziło, to Yuuri Katsuki doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Kiedy po finale Grand Prix w Sochi przeżywał swoje największe pasmo porażek, oddałby wiele, żeby przyspieszyć płynące dni, które jak na złość wlekły się niemiłosiernie, pogłębiając tylko frustrację przegrywającego raz za razem japońskiego zawodnika. Potem jednak kiedy sam Viktor Nikiforov, w tamtej chwili niedościgniony wzór i niemal bóstwo, przyjechał go trenować, każdy dzień nawet najbardziej wymagających treningów był spełnieniem marzeń, które przelatywał przez palce niczym sen. Chciałby krzyknąć "chwilo, trwaj!", ale u jego boku nie chciał pojawić się żaden Mefistofeles, któremu mógłby sprzedać za to duszę.  
Yuuri siedział na ławce przed zamkiem Hasetsu, wspominając ostatnie dni, a w szczególności na ostatni konkurs... Odetchnął głęboko. Pojedynek przeciwko Yurio nie było końcem znajomości z Viktorem, to było najważniejsze. Na myśl o konkursie za każdym razem czuł ogromną ulgę, a jednocześnie strach, że to niczego nie zmienia, bo pędzące godziny wcale nie zamierzały się poddać. Był zły, że nie wykorzystuje tego czasu na sto, nie, na tysiąc procent, że życie jest tylko życiem, a on zwykłym łyżwiarzem, może i zawodowym, ale tylko łyżwiarzem. Człowiekiem.  
\- Yuuri, co ty tam robisz?  
Znalazł go. Zawsze znajdywał. Często zastanawiał się nawet, czy nie ma gdzieś przyczepionego nadajnika GPS, ale to w ogóle nie było w stylu Viktora. Za to w jego stylu było znać Yuuriego na wylot.  
\- Nic takiego. - W pierwszym odruchu cofnął telefon, ale zaraz zorientował się, że nie ma nic do ukrycia. Uśmiechnął się, po czym pokazał ekran trenerowi. - Przeglądam zdjęcia.  
\- O, Instagram. Dzieje się coś ciekawego?  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź czy pozwolenie, Viktor przysiadł się na ławce, a potem dotknął palcem ekranu i przesunął panel.  
\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że Chris ma kota. Wygląda zupełnie jak on.  
\- Czytałem, że właściciele upodabniają się do swoich pupili. A może to było odwrotnie? - Yuuri zaśmiał się, kiedy pomyślał o ufnym i lgnącym do pieszczot Maccachinie.  
\- A to kto?  
\- Masz absurdalnie słabą pamięć. To Michele i Sara. Piszą, że są we Florencji na warsztatach. - Japończyk westchnął. - Też chciałbym się tak dogadywać ze swoją siostrą.  
\- Przecież się dogadujecie. W miarę. Chyba. - Viktor z każdym zdaniem przekrzywiał głowę coraz bardziej w bok.  
Zupełnie nie znał się na rodzeństwach, więc nie drążył dalej tego tematu. Podciągnął jedną nogę do siebie i mocniej przylgnął do Japończyka.  
\- Widzę, że Phitchit niezmordowanie zasypuje swoją ścianę zdjęciami. Co tym razem? Naleśniki?  
\- Podobno znalazł jakieś nowe, świetne miejsce - przytaknął młody łyżwiarz. - Nawet chciał mnie na nie wyciągnąć, ale jakoś nie było okazji.  
\- Okej. Wybierzemy się tam następnym razem - odparł Viktor beztrosko, a Yuuri poczuł jakieś przyjemne uczucie rozlewające się po jego klatce piersiowej. Czas zafalował, niezdecydowany, czy ma się spieszyć, niszcząc resztę cennych dni, czy zwolnić, aby nie pozwolić na zbyt szybkie nadejście upragnionego wspólnego wyjścia na naleśniki.  
Potem Viktor przeskoczył do kolejnego zdjęcia, na którym JJ pozował w otoczeniu trzech zgrabnych par nóg z nie mniej pięknymi kobiecymi przyległościami. Powieka nawet nie drgnęła Rosjaninowi, kiedy bez najmniejszego choćby komentarza przełączył podgląd na następną wiadomość.  
\- Znam tę restaurację - pochwalił się. - Yakov chodził do niej często już za czasów mojego debiutu seniorskiego. Nigdy nie wyleczy ze swojej miłości do szampana.  
"To on?" Yuuri wlepił wzrok w telefon, ale w życiu nie uwierzyłby, że to były trener Viktora, gdyby sam mu tego nie powiedział. Najwyraźniej Yakov zakamuflował się peruką, żeby nie zostać rozpoznanym, jednak dlaczego w takim razie wstawiał zdjęcie do Internetu...? Chyba zaczynał podejrzewać, po kim rosyjscy zawodnicy mieli ten straszny zmysł do publikowania oczywistych wskazówek mimo chęci bycia całkowicie incognito. Uwagę przykuwała także specyficzna kompozycja fotografii.  
\- Ale chwila, kto mu zrobił zdjęcie? Yurio? - zastanowił się na głos.  
\- Jak to kto? - Tym razem zdziwił się Viktor, tak jakby była to najoczywistsza rzecz pod słońcem. - Jego była żona.  
\- Ach, no tak, przecież... Zaraz-zaraz-zaraz. Była?  
\- Była. Taki, wiesz, kolejny etap od "obecnej". Była.  
\- Jasne - poddał się, nie próbując zrozumieć, czemu była żona Yakova nie tylko znajdowała się w jego pobliżu, ale także robiła mu zdjęcia i w ogóle siedziała z nim w restauracji.  
Próbując zgrabnie podtrzymać rozmowę Yuuri przeciągnął palcem po ekranie i wtedy zobaczy Seung-gil Lee z leżącym mu na kolanach czworonogiem rasy Jindo. Wspomnienie o własnym pupilu i o stojących w kapliczce zdjęciach ścisnęło jego serce. Czy po mężczyźnie u jego boku też pozostaną mu kiedyś tylko plakaty na ścianie?  
\- Piękny pies - rzekł z uznaniem Viktor, kiedy spojrzał na telefon.  
\- Od dawna wrzuca o nim informacje. Mój Vicchan jest... byłby chyba w podobnym wieku.  
Chciał rzucić tę informację od niechcenia, ale udawanie nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną. Z jego twarzy można było czytać jak z otwartej księgi - mimo pozornego uśmiechu jego brwi były ściągnięte, a kąciki ust drżały, jakby nie mogły utrzymać się na właściwym poziomie.  
Dłoń, która spoczęła na głowie Yuuriego, zaczęła nieznacznie głaskać go po włosach. Japończyk pochylił się, ukrywając oczy pod grzywką, a letni wiatr połaskotał go w policzki. Moment czułości trwał tylko kilka sekund, ale dla złaknionego troski łyżwiarza sama obecność drugiego człowieka była cenniejsza niż podniosłe słowa otuchy.  
\- Od kiedy tu przyszedłem wydawało mi się, że jesteś coś nie w sosie. No, czemu masz taką minę? - zapytał łagodnie Viktor, a potem uśmiechnął się nieco dwuznacznie. - Chcesz, żebym cię pocieszył? Na osobności?  
\- Nie-nie-nie-nie! To nic, naprawdę! Takie chwilowe załamanie. Już jest okej. - Yuuri ożywił się i próbował wszystko obrócić w żart, ale skupiony wzrok trenera nie pozostawił mu wyboru. - Zresztą, będziesz się śmiał.  
\- A jeśli obiecam, że nie będę?  
\- Znaczy... no dobrze - westchnął. - Zaczęło się od głupoty. Phitchit ostatnio wspomina coraz częściej, żebym uaktywnił się na Instagramie, ale jakoś tak dotarło do mnie, że nawet nie miałbym o czym pisać. O treningach? Wszystkie są takie same. Moda to chyba nie moja działka. A wrzucanie zdjęć jedzenia to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł...  
\- Jedzenie fotografuje każdy. - Rosjanin położył palec wskazujący na ustach i zastanowił się w typowy dla siebie sposób.  
Jeszcze raz rzucił okiem na ekran, gdzie na kolejnych zdjęciach śmignęli Altin w jednej ze swoich licznych podróży, beztroski Guang-Hong Ji na rowerze oraz wyciągnięty na ławce i wpatrujący się w swój telefon Yurio. Tylko ten ostatni nie wyglądał na specjalnie szczęśliwego, a Mila, która prawdopodobnie była autorką zdjęcia, uchwyciła w tym jednym kadrze istotę tego, co najprawdopodobniej zżerało Yuuriego od środka.  
\- To n-nie tak, że chcę narzekać na życie czy cośtam! - Młody mężczyzna wiercił się i machał rękami, niezdecydowany, jak ma ubrać w słowa swoje uczucia. - Wiem, że nie jestem sam, mam rodzinę, łyżwiarstwo i w ogóle, ale... tak jakby… czegoś mi brakuje.  
\- Chodzi o wspomnienia, prawda?  
Brwi Yuuriego uniosły się tak mocno, aż okulary ześlizgnęły się z nosa i przekrzywiły w artystycznym zdziwieniu.  
\- Czyje?  
\- Twoje. Jesteś taki niedomyślny, mój ty prosiaczku wyborowy. Przecież nawet najlepszy katsu-don jest niczym bez dodatków - wyjaśnił obrazowo. - Pragniesz szczęśliwych wspomnień, którymi mógłbyś się dzielić z innymi. Chcesz tworzyć historię, dla siebie z przeszłości oraz z przyszłości. Żeby się cieszyć i żeby nie żałować.  
Uch, zabolało. Czyli rozgryzł go. Choć jako trener nie wszystko potrafił wytłumaczyć w jasny sposób, to jako towarzysz potrafił uderzać celnie, aż Yuuri tracił język w gębie. Tak jakby pół problemu rozwiązywało się tylko dlatego, że ktoś nazwał go po imieniu.  
\- Dobrze. - Viktor po reakcji rozmówcy widział, że miał rację. - W takim razie zaczniemy od podreperowania naszej relacji na linii trener-podopieczny. I to nie kiedyś tam, na jakichś naleśnikach, ale tu, teraz.  
Mężczyzna chwycił Japończyka za rękę.  
\- Będziemy to robić do samego rana, aż nie padniemy z wycieńczenia. Jeden dzień nas nie zbawi. Cóż, tak właściwie to dwa, bo twoja kondycja daleka jest od doskonałości. Ale muszę cię ostrzec, że jak się postaram, to nie ma zmiłuj. Mój rekord to czternaście.  
\- Cz-cz-czternaście?! - Yuuri odpełznął dobry metr i niemal lewitował na skraju ławki, przywołując w pamięci tekst zasłyszanej dawno temu piosenki o Rasputinie. - Zaraz, chwila, stop! Viktor, to nie tak jak myślisz... co ja gadam, to nie jest kwestia na taki moment! Ja nie chcę robić wspomnień tego typu!  
\- Nie? Myślałem, że najlepszą receptą na smutki jest alkohol. W Rosji to działało. Nie macie tu nigdzie żadnego baru czy jak?  
\- Co?  
\- Miejsce, gdzie można zjeść i napić się. Z naciskiem na napić.  
\- A... hahaha… bar. No tak. Bar - plótł trzy po trzy Yuuri, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, że nic mu nie grozi.  
Viktor przechylił głowę na bok, nieświadomy, jakie sensacje wzbudziła jego propozycja.  
\- Nie lubisz wychodzić na miasto? To może jednak wrócę do pierwszego pomysłu z pocieszaniem cię. Repertuar w sumie się nie zmieni.  
\- Aaa! Nie, nie! Wspólne wyjście jest w porządku! Zgadzam się, zgadzam!  
Żywiołowa reakcja jego podopiecznego nie pozwoliła mu być długo poważnym. Viktor zaśmiał się, a Yuuri odprężył się i również się uśmiechnął, widząc, że to tylko żarty. Nagle coś mu się przypomniało, więc wyłączył Instagrama i zerknął w kalendarz. No tak, przez to, że był tyle czasu w Detroit zupełnie zapomniał o pewnych rzeczach.  
\- W sumie tak się składa, że jutro jest pewna okazja do zabawy…

* * *

\- Łał, japoński festiwal! Amazing! - zachwycał się Viktor, oglądając rozwieszone między straganami lampiony oraz ludzi ubranych w tradycyjne japońskie stroje. Zaraz potem wyciągnął komórkę i zaczął robić zdjęcia wszystkiego, co tylko zwróciło jego uwagę.  
Yuuri uśmiechnął się na widok szalejącego mężczyzny. Wcześniej wahał się, czy dać mu do założenia yukatę, ryzykując, że popsuje w ten sposób część lub całość niespodzianki, czy jednak postawić na element zaskoczenia. Wybrał to drugie i kiedy spoglądał na roześmianą twarz towarzysza niczym u dziecka na swojej pierwszej wycieczce, czuł się zadowolony ze swojego wyboru. Zresztą, niektórzy i tak prezentowali się świetnie w każdych ciuchach. Yuuri spojrzał najpierw na swoją granatową bluzę z napisem "Yu-topia", a potem na szykowną ciemną koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami u Viktora. Różnica w klasie była tak dosadna, że przymknął oczy i siłą woli starał stać się niewidzialny.  
Od pięciu lat nie był w domu, a co dopiero mówić o letnich festiwalach. Zapomniał już, jaka atmosfera towarzyszy temu wydarzeniu, kiedy starsi i młodsi bawili się jak równi sobie. Małe dzieci skakały od stoiska z watą cukrową i owocami w polewie, do straganu ze złotymi rybkami, doprowadzając swoich rodziców do śmiechu albo rozpaczy. Starsi panowie rozmawiali z zaprzyjaźnionymi sprzedawcami albo kierowali się w stronę budki z alkoholem. Nastolatki zbijały się w przyjacielskie grupy, choć zdarzali się też tacy, którzy pod pozorem spadającego klapka umykali na bok, aby spędzić małe sam na sam ze swoimi ukochanymi. Yuuri drgnął. A on z Viktorem do której grupy należeli? Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po tłumie, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego dojrzałego duetu. Skoro jednak byli we dwoje, to chyba wyglądali jak...  
\- Yuuri, chodźmy do-  
\- Aaa! - wrzasnął adresat, unosząc ręce do góry, jakby co najmniej ktoś chciał go obrabować. - Ach, Viktor…! Matko kochana, nie strasz mnie tak!  
Zaabsorbowany przez myślenie Japończyk nawet nie spostrzegł, kiedy mężczyzna zaszedł go od tyłu.  
\- Co się stało? Czy wypiłeś już coś beze mnie? - Viktor zmarszczył brwi, a potem położył dłoń na czole towarzysza. - Faktycznie, jesteś gorący. Co tak u was kopie? Też chcę.  
\- Ja nic… nie-nieważne. Chodźmy.  
Poganiany przez mruknięcia "Yuuri, no weź" oraz "Yuuri, powiedz", prowadził ich dwójkę do znajomego rodziny Katsuki, który zajmował się knajpką z ramenem. Miał nadzieję, że taki amator nowych smaków jak Viktor ucieszy się, że będzie mógł spróbować kolejnego charakterystycznego dla Japonii dania. Nie mógł ukryć, że trochę ekscytował się prezentacją kolejnych przygotowanych dla idola niespodzianek. "Chwila, co jest? To chyba ja miałem się dobrze bawić" przypomniał sobie. "Znaczy, bawię się dobrze, ale role zupełnie się odwróciły".  
\- A co tutaj mają? - markotny Viktor naraz się ożywił, a potem nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, podszedł do stoiska z napojami.  
\- No przecież, że sake - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do niego Yuuri, pojękując w duchu nad rosyjskim kompasem niezawodnie wskazującym drogę do procentów.  
\- Dobry wieczór! -zapytał wąsaty sprzedawca - Co podać szanownym panom?  
\- Ja podziękuję, jestem na diecie - Yuuri próbował sprawiać wrażenie mniejszego idioty niż wyglądał.  
\- A dla pana?  
\- Szefie, proszę specjalność zakładu, tylko do pełna - palnął nieskrępowanie Viktor, puszczając do sprzedawcy oko.  
Właściciel stoiska zaśmiał się chrypiąco, a potem podał odważnemu klientowi kubek z białawym trunkiem. Oczywiście, że trunkiem.  
\- Vkusno! - zawołał, kiedy za jednym zamachem opróżnił kubek, a potem podetknął go znów sprzedawcy po dolewkę. Kiedy Yuuri zreflektował się, że na dwóch drinkach przygoda może się nie skończyć, czym prędzej zapłacił za obie porcje i dziękując sprzedawcy za obsługę, popchnął Viktora w plecy, aż nie dotarli do bocznej, mniej uczęszczanej alejki.  
\- Nie powinieneś pić przed je... na pusty żołądek - skarcił go, kiedy znaleźli się już odpowiednio daleko.  
\- Przecież mówiłem, że jestem wytrzymały - mruknął, ale słowom tym przeczył delikatny rumieniec, który pojawił się na twarzy Viktora. - A jeśli tak się o mnie martwisz, to zaraz zjemy coś w najbliższej budce i-  
\- Nie chcę, żeby to było pierwsze lepsze coś - przerwał mu Yuuri, a potem zawstydził się i opuścił wzrok na chodnik.  
Milczał, nie wiedząc, czy bardziej jest smutny, czy zawiedziony. Nie był już przekonany, czy miejsce, do którego prowadził mężczyznę w ogóle będzie go interesować, skoro najwyraźniej dobrze bawił się sam.  
\- Już, już, nie gniewaj się - Viktor odstawił na kamienny słupek kubek z sake, po czym rozłożył ręce, demonstrując, że jest tym samym trzeźwym człowiekiem co zawsze. - Przecież z ubraniami sobie poradzę, jeśli zrobi mi się gorąco.  
\- Przepraszam. Wybacz, jesteś dorosły. Możesz robić, co zechcesz - skwitował mężczyzna, siląc się na pogodny ton.  
Rosjanin chyba nie do końca był przekonany co do nastroju kompana, więc zaproponował ostrożnie:  
\- To może chcesz zrobić zdjęcie na zgodę?  
No tak, przecież taki był poniekąd cel tej wyprawy. Yuuri zdziwił się, że Viktor o tym pamiętał, chociaż jemu samemu wyleciało to z głowy.  
\- Zupełnie o tym zapomniałem - przyznał i już chciał sięgnąć do kieszeni spodni po telefon komórkowy, kiedy zamarł z ręką w pół drogi. - Zapomniałem...  
\- Już to powiedziałeś.  
\- Telefon! Jego też zapomniałem! Niech to szlag... Nic mi się dzisiaj nie udaje. Jak nie sake, to komórka. - Yuuri chwycił się za głowę; wydawał się być całkowicie załamany. - Tak się cieszyłem, że z tobą wychodzę, że nie przełożyłem go... och.  
Gdyby tylko mógł, Viktor zastrzygłby uszami jak Macchachin.  
\- Czy mógłbyś powtórzyć ostatnią część?  
Yuuri jeszcze mocniej przycisnął ręce do skroni i uciekł wzrokiem w bok, niemal czując, jak kostka chodnikowa pod jego nogami rozstępuje się niczym ruchome piaski.  
\- Och.  
\- Droczysz się. - Viktor nachylił się nad Yuurim, nadstawiając ucho na wysokość jego ust, a potem powiedział raz jeszcze szeptem: - Czy możesz powtórzyć?  
Speszony mężczyzna przełknął ślinę i równie cicho odpowiedział:  
\- Cieszyłem się, że z tobą wychodzę.  
\- A teraz już nie?  
\- ...cieszę się.  
Viktor odsunął się nieco od Yuuriego, a potem powoli, chwytając jego zaciśnięte na włosach ręce, pocałował go w koniuszki palców prawej dłoni. Następnie zdjął jego dłonie ze skroni i tak samo łagodnie dotknął ustami twarzy, smakując rozpaloną skórę policzka. Na koniec, nie spoglądając nawet na minę Yuuriego, Viktor położył czoło na ramieniu i powiedział:  
\- Ja też.  
Trwali tak jakiś czas; dla sporadycznie zachodzących tu przechodniów wyglądało to, jakby jeden mężczyzna wypłakiwał się drugiemu w ramię i tylko sami zainteresowani wiedzieli, jak dalekie jest to prawdy - twarz Yuuriego piekła go niemiłosiernie, a Viktor z zadowoleniem słuchał szalejącego tętna tego drugiego. Kruche, niewinne serce łyżwiarza niemal doszczętnie stopniało w jego rękach.  
Wreszcie Yuuri odważył się odstąpić na krok. Z zaczerwienionymi policzkami wyglądał, jakby to on padł ofiarą traumatycznej wiadomości, a nie "wypłakujący się" Rosjanin. W sumie tak właśnie było. Jeszcze przez dobrą chwilę nie wiedział, gdzie ma podziać oczy, ale potem niepewnie zerknął. Raz, drugi. Spojrzał na Viktora nieco śmielej, a potem w przypływie desperackiej odwagi uniósł podbródek i rozłożył ramiona.  
\- Yuuri wrócił! - Viktor wpadł w jego objęcia, wtulając się w niego całym ufnym jestestwem i trąc policzkiem o policzek jak ojciec witający dawno niewidzianego syna. Okulary wesoło podskakiwały na nosie Yuuriego, aż wreszcie on sam uśmiechnął się i poklepał trenera po plecach.  
\- Przepraszam. Powinienem mówić o wszystkim wprost.  
\- Nie szkodzi. W tym cały twój urok. Jesteś nieporadny, a mimo to walczysz. Jestem tu po to, żeby ci o tym przypominać.  
Viktor wreszcie przestał przyduszać swojego podopiecznego, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni spodni.  
\- Masz mój telefon. - Podał smartfon. - I tak mi się nie przyda, kiedy w jednej ręce będę trzymać kubek, a w drugiej...  
Chwycił go za lewą dłoń.  
\- Żebym się nie zgubił - powiedział wesoło Viktor.  
\- Żebyś się nie zgubił - zgodził się Yuuri.  
\- W takim razie idziemy zwiedzać dalej! - Rosjanin pociągnął za sobą kompana.  
Zanim wciąż dość speszonemu Yuuriemu udało się uruchomić aparat, znaleźli się już w alejce ze stałymi knajpkami. Czerwone latarnie i żółtawe szyldy z nazwami miejsc oświetlały drogę klientom, a z wnętrz drewnianych lokali wydobywały się smakowite zapachy. Niektóre budki były już całkiem nieźle oblegane, ale wciąż dało się znaleźć sporo wolnych miejsc. Kiedy uśmiechnięty Viktor odwrócił się w jego stronę i zaczął opowiadać jakąś historię o swoich ulubionych rosyjskich przysmakach, łyżwiarz nawet nie skupił się na tym, aby zrobić im wspólnie zdjęcie. W tej chwili najważniejszy był Viktor, a jego szczęście powodowało, że Yuuri również był szczęśliwy. Pośpiesznie zrobił fotkę ciągnącego go mężczyzny i czym prędzej dorzucił je na tablicę, żeby nie stracić już ani sekundy z ich wspólnego spaceru.  
Jak to dobrze, że przeciętni ludzie nie zdawali sobie z tego, jaką gwiazdą był Viktor. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie zwracali szczególnej uwagi na dwóch ściskających się za ręce mężczyzn (czy może jednego oczarowanego wszystkim obcokrajowca, który trzymał się kurczowo swojego "opiekuna"), ale też dlatego, że mógł w pełni cieszyć się jego obecnością. Nie tylko wspólne jedzenie katsu-donu mogło być zabawne. A skoro już o jedzeniu mowa...  
\- Viktor? - zaczął Yuuri nieśmiało.  
\- Hm?  
\- Czy chciałbyś może spróbować... ramenu?  
Choć już całkiem szeroko się uśmiechał, kiedy tylko Yuuri rzucił propozycję, jakaś wewnętrzna Viktorowa lampka rozświetliła jego twarz jeszcze bardziej. Nieco pochylił głowę i spod płowej grzywki rzucił towarzyszowi pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie.  
\- Z przyjemnością.

* * *

\- Przepraszam... Pan Nikiforov i pan Katsuki? - spytała młoda kobieta, kiedy nad ranem wracali pociągiem z festiwalu w Nakasu. - Czy mogłabym prosić o zdjęcie?  
\- Tak, oczywiście - błysnął szarmanckim uśmiechem Viktor, natomiast Yuuri, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do nagłych ataków fanów zrobił niepewną minę i z palcem wskazującym na siebie pytał bezgłośnie "Co? Ja też?".  
Zachwycona Japonka ukłoniła się głęboko w tradycyjnym podziękowaniu, a potem stanęła pomiędzy swoimi idolami. Viktor, mistrz pozowania, dał się nawet nakłonić na jeszcze kilka selfie.  
\- A czy może się pani zrewanżować, robiąc nam zdjęcie? - Rosjanin podał kobiecie telefon z uruchomionym aparatem.  
\- A-ależ oczywiście. Chcą panowie ustawić się obok siebie czy...?  
\- Wolałbym naturalne, kiedy po prostu rozmawiamy. Jeśli to nie problem - powiedział przepraszającym tonem.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - zapewniła od razu.  
Viktor wskazał Yuuriemu miejsce w pustym przedziale, a sam usiadł naprzeciwko. Pochylił się lekko do przodu i splótł ręce, nie spuszczając wzroku z podopiecznego. Japończyk natomiast położył na kolanach swojego nowego pluszowego kompana - misia - zdobycz od Viktora.  
\- Czy jest dobrze? - spytał Rosjanin.  
\- Tak, najzupełniej! Proszę... gotowe.  
\- Pięknie dziękujemy. Yuuri, wrzucisz?  
\- Jasne.  
Kiedy on silił się na oryginalny opis, Viktor jeszcze przez chwilę zabawiał kobietę rozmową. Dwa przystanki dalej uskuteczniając kolejne trzy pospieszne ukłony fanka wysiadła, a Yuuriemu w tym czasie udało się wymyśleć jedynie filozoficzne "Czas leci tak szybko". Przypomniał sobie o swoich wcześniejszych rozmyślaniach na ten temat pod zamkiem Hasetsu i westchnął, ni to z ulgą, ni to z tęsknoty za kolejną minioną chwilą. Potem jednak potrząsnął energicznie głową, odpędzając napad chandry. Viktor jest przecież tuż obok, jedzie z nim do domu, a potem razem legną w Yu-topii. Znów będzie miał z nim trening po południu. Znów zjedzą obiad, znów porozmawiają o programie dowolnym, znów nie będzie mógł się od niego opędzić w gorących źródłach. Tylko od niego zależy, czy straci ten czas bezsensownie, czy wyciśnie z niego, ile się da.  
Odświeżył Instagrama i niemal jednocześnie pod swoim zdjęciem zobaczył fotkę drugiego Yuriego, który właśnie chwalił się swoim najnowszym lwim nabytkiem na tle większego kamiennego kociaka.  
\- Yurio kupił sobie nową koszulkę - powiedział Yuuri i pokazał siedzącemu naprzeciwko Viktorowi zdjęcie. - Wygląda na zadowolonego.  
\- Ty też - zauważył, wpatrując się brązowego misia, którego obejmował mężczyzna  
Yuuri podążył za jego wzrokiem, a potem nieco mocniej przytulił się do maskotki. Zrobił zawstydzoną minę, jakby w jego wieku nie przystoiło paradować razem z wielkim pluszakiem wygranym przez swojego fantastycznego trenera na strzelnicy.  
\- Ach, przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłem ci tym kłopot...  
\- Daj spokój, przepraszałeś mnie już z dziesięć razy - uspokoił Viktor, machając dłońmi na boki. - Ale wiesz co? Chyba rzeczywiście powoli zaczynam tego żałować. Teraz będzie jeszcze trudniej o miejsce w twoim łóżku.  
Nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć na tę zaczepkę, Japończyk sięgnął do kieszeni po chusteczkę.  
\- Yuuri - zagadnął Rosjanin.  
Mężczyzna, który pochylał się nad czyszczonymi okularami, kiwnął na znak, że słucha.  
\- Jeśli tylko coś cię będzie gryzło, masz mi o tym powiedzieć - przypomniał Viktor. - Nie tylko miłe rzeczy. O problemach też możesz mi mówić. O głupotach, wątpliwościach. O uczuciach.  
\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział, kiedy przecierał swoje okulary. Zaraz potem spojrzał na kompana swoim lekko niedowidzącym wzrokiem i dodał: - Dziękuję, że tu jesteś.  
Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, a co najważniejsze - szczerze. Viktor otworzył szerzej oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć, jak tak prosta rzecz może sprawiać, że człowiek stawał się piękniejszy. Tym razem położył rękę na swoim czole, sprawdzając, czy ciepło, które poczuł, to sprawka gorączki albo wypitego alkoholu. Czuł się niemal tak skołowany jak po obejrzeniu filmiku, na którym Yuuri odtworzył jego program z ostatniego sezonu. Wtedy młodemu mężczyźnie tańczącemu w ciszy towarzyszył jedynie szum przecinanego łyżwami lodu, a mimo to jeździł tak płynnie, jakby w duszy słyszał tę muzykę. Tak mógł jeździć tylko człowiek, który kochał. Pewnie sam Yuuri nie wiedział co lub kogo, ale z pewnością było to uczucie niezachwiane; nie jakaś przelotna chęć zaimponowania komukolwiek czy bycia na szczycie, lecz miłość nieskrępowaną słowami. Jeśli kiedyś Viktor miał się w czymkolwiek zakochać, chciałby, żeby właśnie taki blask rozświetlił jego ciemność.

* * *

Trojaczki ostrożnie wychynęły zza framugi i przez niedomknięte drzwi obserwowały, jak Viktor zajmuje się Yuurim. Jedna z nich wyciągnęła swój nieodłączny smatfon. Po cichu zrobiła zdjęcie, wrzuciła je wspólnego na Instagrama, a potem wysłała link swojemu kumplowi w internetowych zbrodniach, Phitchitowi. Nie, nie podglądały nic, co nadawało się do ocenzurowania ani tym bardziej do wyproszenia mocno nieletnich dziewczynek z pomieszczenia - rosyjski trener po prostu czesał swojego ucznia. Siedzący mężczyzna miał przymknięte powieki i z łagodnym uśmiechem pozwalał Viktorowi sprawdzić nową piankę do włosów. Testowali już kolejną, ale żadna do tej pory nie utrwaliłaby niesfornych kosmyków na tyle, żeby żaden nie wymknął się po intensywniejszym przejeździe "Erosa".  
\- Ostatecznie zapełniliśmy twoją tablicę - stwierdził Yuuri, kiedy na chwilę otworzył oczy.  
Viktor pokiwał głową, ale kiedy spostrzegł, że rozmówca tego nie widzi, powiedział na głos:  
\- Ostatecznie tak. Choć musiałem zedytować opis.  
\- Zrobiłem to automatycznie. Nawet nie sprawdziłem, że skoro to twój telefon, to jest zalogowany na twoje konto. - Yuuri zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Chyba nie nadaję się do bycia rekinem mediów społecznościowych.  
\- Ale za to świetnie ci poszło czerpanie radości z chwili.  
\- T-tak? - Nagle zesztywniał, przypominając sobie przytulającego go, lekko pijanego Viktora. - Myślałem, że daleko mi do twojego wyluzowania. Na strzelnicy wyglądałeś świetnie, a ta fanka z pociągu wpartywała się w ciebie jak obrazek, kiedy z uśmiechem opowiadałeś jej o swoim ostatnim konkursie.  
\- Zazdrosny?  
\- Nie. Jeszcze - odparł żartobliwie, choć w myślach stwierdził "Choć chciałbym, żebyś patrzył tak tylko na mnie".  
Nie było jednak mowy, żeby Yuuri odważył mu się to powiedzieć. Jeszcze.  
Viktor zamruczał tylko "rozumiem" i spojrzał na niego ciepło, z tym swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem. Gładził czarne włosy, zastanawiając się, co to za dziwna ekscytacja przemknęła przez jego ciało. Od kiedy Yuuri zaczął się tak zmieniać? Zaczął brać jego niepoważne pytania za dobrą monetę i odpowiadać mu jeszcze bardziej zaczepnie. Intrygowało go to. Niepokoiło. Gdy Yuuri był coraz bardziej niedostępny, on chciał coraz mocniej zabiegać o jego uwagę. Uśmiechy innych przestały być tak promienne od kiedy ujrzał jego.  
Czyżby znalazł ucznia, który przerośnie mistrza? Nie chciał jednak, żeby Yuuri stał się drugim przebojowym panem Nikiforovem. Nie, nie o to mu chodziło.  
Chciał być jedynym, który go takiego widzi.

* * *

Dziabo-notka odautorska

Jeśli ktoś zauważył nawiązania do endingu, to tak, maksymalnie się na nim wzorowałam. Są dwie sporne kwestie, o których istnieniu jestem świadoma:

\- Na żadnym zdjęciu nie ma Yakova, lecz nigdzie nie jest powiedziane, kim właściwie jest mężczyzna na zdjęciu z butelką szampana. Tu mocniej puściłam wodze fantazji, lecz jeśli kiedyś ta tajemnica się wyjaśni, to chętnie poprawię odpowiedni fragment.

\- Na zdjęciu w pociągu na 95% nie ma misia, a plecak. Wydawało mi się, że jednak widzę tam maskotkę, a wiecie, jak to jest, jak się zobaczy Murzyna w ciemnym pokoju - trudno już o nim nie myśleć. I tak po konsultacjach został miś-transformers, który jest prawdopodobnie plecakiem.

Dziękuję Daryi za betę oraz Shizu za konsultacje wypełnione śmiechem. Starałam się nie przedobrzyć w żadną stronę, a po pewnych poprawkach chyba nawet Jureczek wyszedł mniej foszkowaty niż się na początku bałam. W każdym razie - dziękuję raz jeszcze i mam nadzieję, że bawiliście się dobrze :)


End file.
